1. Field of the Disclosure
This invention relates in general to wellheads having bowls for more than one casing hanger, and a method for installing the wellhead assembly.
2. Description of Prior Art
When drilling a well, after drilling to a first depth and installing a conductor pipe, a wellhead can be landed on the conductor pipe. Additional well operations can be performed through this wellhead during the drilling process. During such operations, it may be desirable to temporarily attach certain equipment or components to a top end of the wellhead. At certain times during the drilling process and related operations, it may be necessary or desirable to remove the equipment or components attached to the top of the wellhead. For example, if a easing string becomes stuck and needs to be cut within the wellhead, the equipment or components attached to the top of the wellhead can be removed to facilitate the cutting of the casing. Traditionally, the equipment or components attached to the top of the wellhead are connected to the wellhead with a bolted or threaded connection, making it time consuming to disconnect the equipment or components attached to the top of the wellhead from the wellhead.
After the drilling process and related operations are concluded and the well completion is being finalized, a wellhead member will be secured to the top of the wellhead which is expected to remain in place for the duration of production operations of the well. This more long term wellhead member is traditionally connected to the top of the wellhead with the same connection means as the temporary equipment or components used during drilling operations were attached to the top of the wellhead. However the preferred connection means for connecting the more long term wellhead member to the top of the wellhead may not be ideal for connecting the temporary equipment or components to the top end of the wellhead.